Solara (Nation)
Solara is a small, peaceful nation nestled on the plains between the Tower Mountains in the north, the Sea of Tranquility to the south and west, and the League of Free Cities to the east. Solara is a theocracy run by a priestly conclave dedicated to Pelor, god of the Sun. The population is primarily human, halfling, and native outsiders. History The Sunkissed Nation of Solara was founded by a peasant shepherd named Omound Alrick (NG Human male) when he stumbled upon the holiest site in Pelorian myth: the Temple of the First Dawn. Trained as a cleric by the Movanic Deva (FF 56) Raella, Omound cleared the plain below the Temple of monsters, clearing way for settlers to colonize the area in year. Omound was originally selected as king, but declined the position and instead created the Blessed Conclave, which currently rules the realm. In the year year, Solara came under threat of invasion from goblinoid armies in the Tower Mountains, prompting the Conclave to begin conscripting an army. A pacifist sect called the Followers of the Holy Concordant rebelled against the conscription notices, refusing to send their representatives to Conclave. This prevented the Conclave from passing further conscription laws. Pressure mounted when it was discovered several villages had been infiltrated by the cult of Orcus, stealing secrets and knowledge of several portals to the outer planes and selling them to the highest bidders, including the Drow and Goblinoid enemies of Solara. The Conclave and Holy Concordant came to a compromise to combat the threat, turning over military power to the Shining Crusade, whose actions are governed by the Charter for the Protection of the Holy Dominion. The Shining Crusade was enough to quell most incursions from the Goblinoid armies to the north, but Drow raids and fiendish attacks still occur from time to time,. In response to renewed cries for a stronger authority, the Conclave created the position of the High Hierophant to create a centralized power figure which could control the nation in times of crisis. Kept in seclusion, few ever see the High Hierophant, yet it is rumored the position is actually filled by a celestial. Geography and Climate The Tower Mountains make up the northern-most border of Solara. The Tower Mountains consist of fault-block mountains that have eroded to resemble spires akin to massive wizards' towers. Large granite monoliths rise above the treeline where coniferous trees and alpine meadows teem with mountain goats, deer, pumas, and goblinoids. The high steppes also include the Temple of the First Dawn, which overlooks the plains of Solara like a beacon above the sea. The Tranquil Sea 'makes up the western and southern borders of the nation. The sea sees few storms and is abundant with fish and other wildlife, as well as many secure shipping lanes. The sea is also home to the Cloud Islands. The '''Cloud Isles '''are a small chain of floating islands wrapped in mist for which they are named. The islands are home to a variety of birds and semi-tropical plants. The islands are famous for the only mammals they posses: cloaked apes. The islands house a nunnery of the Sisters of Perpetual Light, who run a quarantine hospital where they treat rare, dangerous diseases. The '''White River '''cuts north-south across the plains in a swift, rapid-filled channel from the Tower Mountains. This cold river presents a hazard to travel, but is an economic boon; the river teems with salmon who spawn in the pools beside its many small waterfalls, and the rivers speed and proximity to the Emerald Eaved Forest make it a hub for the sawmills that feed the small lumber industry. The '''Glass River '''gets its name from its cool,clear, smooth waters that cut a lazy channel from the northeast, its headwaters springing from the Crystal Lake and merging with the White River just south of the Emerald Eaved Forest. The river is so clear one can see schools of fish swimming among the weeds, and pebbles glint on the riverbed. The '''Crystal Lake '''is located near the eastern frontier of Solara and constitutes the furthest area controlled by the Conclave. Like the Glass River, the Crystal Lake is unusually clear and still, with abundant fish and even the occasional freshwater dolphin. About the size of the Great Salt Lake, the Crystal Lake is fed by a portal to the Elemental Plane of Water. The '''Emerald Eaved Forest '''is the only substantial forest in the realm, and is settled north of the the White-Glass river junction. The forest consists primarily of old-growth oak, ash, and birch trees, though some areas have been cleared for logging. This activity is monitored by local druids to ensure a proper ecological balance. The only threat to the forest is posed by an invasion of drow and monstrous spiders from the Underdark. Solara enjoys a mild, Mediterranean climate with wet winters and breezy summers. The prevailing winds come from the southwest, bringing warm tropic air that sometimes causes violent storms near the Tower Mountains. In spite of this, magical influences keep the weather warm and sunny most of the time, ensuring plentiful crops and comfortable living. Cities and Landmarks '''Sol: '(M) Magical; AL: NG; 100,000gp limit; 317952445gp assets; Population: 48,082; Mixed (72% Human, 15% Outsider, 8% Halfling, 5% Other) Sol is the capital of Solara and the seat of both the Conclave and Shining Crusade Headquarters. The city sits on the plain below the Tower mountains, and is only a couple of days' journey to the Temple of First Dawn. The Conclave meets in the center of town in a large, mirrored cathedral laid out in a starburst pattern. A center of magical and religious learning, Sol boasts no fewer than seven seminaries and magical academies, but all bow to the preeminence of the Collegium Sola.At the north end of Sol sits the headquarters of the Shining Crusade, the Radiant Citidel. Government Solara is governed by the Blessed Conclave, a council of clerics and church representatives from throughout the realm. The council consists of representatives elected by their parishioners. To qualify for election, a person must belong to the Church of Pelor, have attained the rank of Light of the Sun (CC 23), and be sanctioned by the church to lead services. The character does not have to be a cleric; paladins, favored souls, exceptional rangers, adepts, or even peasants who fill the criteria can run for office. However, officers of the Shining Crusade are forbidden by the Charter for the Protection of the Holy Dominion to attain office in the Conclave. Instead, the Grand Martial of the Crusade, Marcus Altair (LG human male Pal 13) is permitted to appoint a liaison who advocates for funding, rights, and land grants for the Crusade to continue its operations. In addition, while the Church of Pelor is the official religion of the realm, the Crusade and immigrants from various lands seeking peace have brought the Church of Hieronious, Yollanda, Obad-Hai, and other obscure faiths to Solara. Though the churches do not receive seats on the Conclave, like the Shining Crusade, every good church with at least 50 parishioners is allowed a liaison to advocate for the rights of their members. Politics and Power Groups '''The Blessed Conclave Often referred to simply as "the Conclave," this group makes up the governing body of the nation and are described above in the "Government" section. The nation enjoys fair relations with nearby realms, but many grow impatient with Pelorite missionaries that seem to constantly spill from the nation; they worry converts may waver in their loyalty to the state in favor of the church. The League of Free Cities has even passed laws barring evangelism, and tensions have arisen over the establishment of the cult of Wee Jas near Solaran borders with the Free Cities. The Shining Crusade A coalition of Pelor's and Heironius' churches, the Shining Crusade is technically an international organization that crusades against the forces of Evil and Death. Established as the military power of Solara by the Charter for the Protection of the Holy Dominion, the group is commanded by Grand Marshal Marcus Altair. The Crusade operates fortresses along the northern and eastern border, as well as one in the capital and one more guarding at the edge of the Emerald Eaved Forest. Though they cannot exert much legal influence, much of the population admires the Crusade and many children can be seen playing in the streets of many villages playing Crusaders and Infidels. They are rivals to the Followers of the Holy Concordant. The Shining Crusade makes their headquarters at the Radiant Citadel located in the capital. Followers of the Holy Concordant This pacifist sect of Pelor's church holds sway in the southernmost regions of Solara along the Tranquil Coast. They often clash with more militant groups, and have even barred the Shining Crusade from passing through the parishes they control. Despite this hostility, few political squabbles have had any dire effect on the population. Pelor's Shadowguard A dedicated group of zealots, the Shadowguard was once prolific in their fight against evil. However, the Holy Concordant forced much of the organization underground, and they must now work in total secrecy. They operate primarily on the boarders of the Emerald Eaves and the Crystal Lake. Sisters of Perpetual Light The Sisters of the Perpetual Light are a reclusive sect based on the Cloudy Isles. They care little for the day-to-day politics of the nation, and instead focus on researching cures for diseases both mundane and magical. Races Humans make up the majority of the populace, about 70%. Because of the constant sun exposure, they are often olive or dark-skinned, Men wear their hair long or bald, while women often wear theirs longer. '''Halflings '''are the second-most populous group, comprising about 20% of the total. These halflings also have darker skin, and halflings of both sexes normally wear their hair in cornrows. '''Outsiders, '''mostly Aasimars and other planetouched, make up another 5% of the population, though celestials, half-celestials, and the rare deva or angel are known to live in Solara as well. The final 5% of the population consists of reformed goblinoids, good giants, and small groups of immigrants and ambasadors from other lands and races. Classes Clerics (PHB), paladins (PHB), favored souls (CD), and healers (MHB) make up the majority of the player character classes. Clerics and paladins usually worship Pelor, but the churches of Hieronious, Yollanda, and Ehlonna are also active in small groups throughout the nation. Small enclaves of archivists (HoH) work to develop new spells for combatting evil. Because of the cultural focus on the divine, arcane spellcasters are rare, but not unheard of. Sorcerers with a celestial heritage (as the feat) are the most common arcane spellcasters. Rogues and many martial classes are likewise as rare, because most martially-minded youth become paladins instead of knights or fighters. Two classes, the warlock (CAr) and the dread necromancer (HoH), are forbidden in Solara. Though rare exceptions exist, the Shining Crusade has a mandate allowing the execution of proven warlocks and necromancers on capture. The few warlocks and necromancers that do sneak into the country often do so in the southern ports, where the Holy Concordance holds sway and the Crusade is barred from enforcing. Still, they must remain quiet lest they attract the attention of the Shadowguard. Common prestige class options include the Hand of the Deity (see homebrew classes and prestige classes), Hierophants (DMG), Radiant Servant of Pelor (CD), Evangelist (CD), Contemplative (CD), Divine Crusader (CD), Divine Oracle (CD), Hospitalier (CD), Pious Templar (CD), Sacred Exorcist (CD), Shadowspy (CCh), Shadowstriker (CCh) Culture Solara is known for it's centers of religious education, its stunning religious artistry, and potent magic items used in combating evil. Though Pelor's church has no true central authority, many parishes throughout the world follow Solara's lead on religious matters. Indeed, a large portion of the Conclave's revenue comes from collecting religious lore, translating it into various languages, and distributing it worldwide. The Conclave also administers a large trove of knowledge from the celestial realms. Clerics with a high degree of magical aptitude study with wizards and favored souls to develop more potent spells for combatting evil, and they sell this knowledge to good churches throughout the nation and even beyond. Religious artifacts both magical and mundane abound in Solara. Holy weapons, phylacteries of faithfulness, and prayer beads are common items and cost only 80% of the price listed in the DMG or Magic Item Compendium., Holy relics in Pelor's or Hieronius' churches are also available, though rare and expensive. Statuary, holy symbols wrought of precious metals, and elegant stained glass pieces also garner large amounts of revenue. Because of its abundant harvests and bountiful fisheries, Solara exports much of its produce in the form of alms for the poor. Solaran cuisine is light but flavorful, and saffron is a favorite spice; the flowers grow along the western coast. Solarans dress in breezy clothing that come in whites, blues, and yellows. Sandals are a norm in the warmer months, Both men and women wear large-brimmed caps in the summer months, and many adorn their headgear with feathers from exotic birds. Solar motifs are common in jewelry and embroidery. The Solaran flag depicts a golden solar disk embroidered on a white field. Solarans speak Common with an elegant if rushed accent, similar to Latin. Many educated Solarans pepper their common with phrases in Celestial, which is a common second language and the primary liturgical language of the church.